


B7 Cryptograms (puzzle)

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Willa Shakespeare</p><p>This is a Blake's 7 cryptogram quotes puzzle. (Puzzle on 1st page, Answers on 2nd page)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> Previously Published in Gambit 9

REPARTEE AND WITTY REMARKS

Note: Ciphers are internally consistent, but different on each puzzle.

1) CALLY AND AVON:

"Wjuau cn o nodckh ovtkh vd xutxzu o vok qjt waynwn mok kugua lu luwaodup, tkzd vcnwobuk."

"Zcru uixumwokmd vynw lu rocazd njtaw ovtkh dtya xutxzu."

2) VILA AND AVON:

"Swgj'n dsodaq bghxn!"

"Vq kynq gttyhhao qg ea qzsq sn qza oanthvcqvgj gm s zvdzpf ngczvnqvtsqao qatzjgpgdvtsp stzvawaeajq, `Swgj'n dsodaq bghxn' naaen qg pstx s tahqsvj nqfpa."

3) AVON AND BLAKE:

"Trmntbf qev'of jkmbstbn mk kwf fsnf eh m adthh."

"T jvccejf qev'of bek jkmbstbn ifwtbs rf."

4) VILA AND AVON:

"P wigwfc yqzg fto bwx w eupzqx. P oczx mt cwf mt hzthiz, "Wltq socm bwlz w eupzqx ctszgbzuz pq mbz rwiwjf.'."

"Wqx fto gzuz uprbm. Mbwm socm nz w qtlzi zjhzupzqaz etu fto."

5) VILA AND CALLY:

"Z'oo vhztn guq vrad r chmjmts, Aroog. Pxrs puqof guq ozdm? Trim zs rtf zs'j guqhj."

"R tmadoram, Kzor, irfm lhui guqh smmsx."

6) AVON AND BLAKE:

"Gdzeqtl pqdu esa bivaqbig z rilbii sk gdaxqrqde sk puqju Q ts fstlib kiif jzxznfi."

"Tsp esa'bi oagd niqtl wsrigd."

7) AVON AND VILA:

"P hfpyury dkaakjb njaux pyr yfbbkbc uoyjfco uopu ijbnryury. Jbr lpaxr djnr K'aa vr xj iykxgre fg sopu'x arlu jl dr sjb'u lku jb p xpbeskio."

"K'd p nrcrupykpb. Uopbqx ljy uor jllry uojfco."

8) BLAKE AND VILA:

"Pi scgirwz dr jqi vzclj zmri qigi, tdui dr mj't scglmhdgdwt. Tdui ihil qchi cl mljizzmbilsi gcjmlb."

"Kizz, jqcj't c sdurdgj. M tqdwzx qcji jd pi icjil pf tduijqmlb tjwvmx."

9) VILA AND AVON:

"Bkhb mi rfhpbmvpx. Hwlj, bkfdf hdf bmtfi okfj M hxtlib afb bl xmzf nlp."

"Ofxx, bkhb thzfi mb hxx oldbkokmxf."

"M tfhj nlp amwf tf h ohdt vffxmja dmakb kfdf - dlpjc bkf tljfn rfxb."

10) VILA AND AVON:

"G'dk vlq qmga amljbgev htge ngvmq ckmgez qmk kxka."

"Mtdk xly jleagzknkz tshyqtqgle?"

11) VILA AND AVON:

"Orq? R buc'e ov egue."  
"R'f ulxuro tvm buc. Re'i egq vcq euzqce dq uzz iguxq - qwqc tvm."

12) KERR AVON:

"Sjcpu ast kf hyxxfcfuz, kjz pu Fscze yz yd vpudyhfcfh yrr-asuufcfh zp byrr tpjc xcyfuhd geyrf vpaayzzyun djyvyhf."

13) VILA RESTAL:

"Xj xm rary olvre ml z eklcflcp vw vlprw'e lp Qdzgr. Crdd, kzdj lj xm zpwczw, X'dd ibm mkr lmkry kzdj lp Zalp."

14) KERR AVON:

"R ontl cltly qcslykfdds eom rf rk clvlkknym fd hlvdul ryynfrdcnp rc dysly fd wydtl fonf mdq vnyl, dy eom rf rk clvlkknym fd wydtl rf nf npp."

15) VILA RESTAL:

"Olxh Jtuh luqmv uyf flx ljhm ui igdxhmvlda, ojfsl ldv uflxg ljhm. Fljf'v flx uhx odfl flx ljppxg."

16) VILA RESTAL:

"Kwvqv prd'k l hmaeldm kwlk fmzan nlqv km rflaamf Lhmd. Wv'r rm eman, wv'n ozk mzk kwv cpqv ldjflj."

17) VILA RESTAL:

"A'ox ibl zr zahl blqcvuxl jr vwzx wm uix jxvu ah uix jcvahxvv. Au qcvu ewh'u vubr blqcvuxl."


	2. Answers

Answers:

1) CALLY AND AVON:

"There is a saying among my people. A man who trusts can never be betrayed, only mistaken."

"Life expectancy must be fairly short among your people."

2) VILA AND AVON:

"Avon's gadget works!"

"It just occurred to me that as the description of a highly sophisticated technological achievement, `Avon's gadget works' seems to lack a certain style."

3) AVON AND BLAKE:

"Imagine you're standing at the edge of a cliff."

"I suppose you're not standing behind me."

4) VILA AND AVON:

"I always knew you had a friend. I used to say to people, `Avon must have a friend somewhere in the galaxy.'."

"And you were right. That must be a novel experience for you."

5) VILA AND CALLY:

"I'll bring you back a present, Cally. What would you like? Name it and it's yours."

"A necklace, Vila, made from your teeth."

6) AVON AND BLAKE:

"Staying with you requires a degree of stupidity of which I no longer feel capable."

"Now you're just being modest."

7) AVON AND VILA:

"A quarter million volts are running through that converter. One false move, I'll be so crisped up, what's left of me won't fit on a sandwich."

"I'm a vegetarian. Thanks for the offer, though."

8) BLAKE AND VILA:

"Be careful of the plant life here, some of it's carnivorous. Some even have an intelligence rating."

"Well, that's a comfort. I should hate to be eaten by something stupid."

9) VILA AND AVON:

"That is beautiful. Avon, there are times when I almost get to like you."

"Well, that makes it all worthwhile."

"I mean it, you give me a warm feeling right here - round the money belt."

10) VILA AND AVON:

"I've got this shocking pain right behind the eyes."

"Have you considered amputation?"

11) VILA AND AVON:

"Die? I can't do that."

"I'm afraid you can. It's the one talent we all share - even you."

12) KERR AVON:

"Auron may be different, but on Earth it is considered ill-mannered to kill your friends while committing suicide."

13) VILA RESTAL:

"If it ever comes to a showdown, my money's on Blake. Well, half of it anyway, I'll put the other half on Avon."

14) KERR AVON:

"I have never understood why it is necessary to become irrational in order to prove that you care, or why it is necessary to prove it at all."

15) VILA RESTAL:

"When Avon holds out the hand of friendship, watch his other hand. That's the one with the hammer."

16) VILA RESTAL:

"There isn't a volcano that would dare to swallow Avon. He's so cold, he'd put out the fire, anyway."

17) VILA RESTAL:

"I've had my mind adjusted by some of the best in the business. It just won't stay adjusted."


End file.
